Army of Kundrati Union
The Army of the Kundrati Union was one of the 4 now defunct Defense Forces of the Kundrati Union and had primary responsibility for land-based military operations. In 2375, it consisted of 260,775 soldiers on active duty and 260,775 in Reserve which served as a National Guard in the instance of active soldiers serving their duties outside of the Kundrati Union. The Army was managed by the Kundrati Union Defense Force and the executive body of the Kundrati Union Army, which was headed by the Field Marshall of the Kundrati Union and Council of Generals, who headed administrative affairs on behalf of the KUDF and Government. Structure The Army of the Kundrati Union (Army) was made up of 2 components: the active (Regular Army) component; and the reserve component, which served as a National Guard in times of war and lack of active service men/women. The Reserve Army was primarily composed of part-time soldiers who trained once a month, and conducted two to three weeks of annual training each year. Both the Regular Army and the Army Reserve were organized under Army guidelines. Executive Structure The Army was led by a Council of Generals, thus Every General in the Kundrati Union Army, which was chaired by the Marshall of the Kundrati Union, who qualified as an automatic member of the Defense Joint Chiefs of Staff. Like a political structure, the Council of Generals discussed issues regarding the Army and also discussed orders given by both the Government and the KUDF. The Marshall of the Kundrati union was seen as the Executive head of the Army and could only be out-ranked by the KUDF Defense Minister and the Consul. Thus, with this power he/she could make executive decisions on behalf of the army during emergency situations (i.e. War) without the vote of confidence from the Council of Generals. The Prerequisite of the Marshall was to have served in the Kundrati Army for more then 15 years, as it was much preferred that the leader of the Army had experience. The Council of Generals also discussed their strategies for wars and battles, as all of the generals were heads of Divisions, and this was where every plan was thought out before being put to practice. Military Installations The Army had its command base in Kasaema at Eagle Square, at the headquarters of the KUDF. There were 9 bases within the Kundrati Union, 2 were barracks that were also training academies, and a temporary installation set up in Dorvik following the Peace keeping mission in Dorvik. *Fort Celeske, Jildrati Island *Fort Doomhammer, Jildrati, Kieta *Fort Hiren, Celania *Fort Aelius, Celania, Kundrati/Dundorf Border *Scullin Barracks, Pilgon *Fort McDonald (shared with Airforce base), Lirnak, Kundrati/Dundorf Border *Elwai Barracks, Snow forces barracks, Lirnak *Fort Arkham, Peghonai *Fort Mountbatton, Riverford, Peghonai *Fort Genucius Aventinensis, Piso Straits, Dorvik Each Base would receive a nominal numbered army as operational command and could share with other divisions. Divisional structure Until its destruction, the Army of the Kundrati Union consisted of 13 divisions as well as several Brigades. Each division was be split by a number of brigades which were situated in different locations and all consisted of 5000 troops with necessary equipment (weapons, vests) field hospital and necessary vehicles. Additional specialties were demonstrated as below; some of the divisions were explained as brigades to make it easier to understand the different specialties. Infantry Division The infantry consisted of at least 2 ground maneuver brigades and at least one aviation brigade. Responsibility: They were responsible for fighting primarily on foot with small arms in organized military units, though they could have been transported to the battlefield by ships, automobiles, skis, or other means. They were also the frontline for military invasions. *Equipment: Cars (jeeps), Eagle Mobile Multipurpose Vehicle Armoured Division Armoured Brigades would have about 1250 Tanks/armored vehicles. Responsibility: They were responsible for maintaining armored vehicles such as Tanks and Mobile Rocket Launchers. *Equipment: K-85, K-90, KMRL 78, Dardo Multiple Rocket Launcher Cavalry/Mobile Artillery Division Cavalry/Mobile Artillery Brigades would have 600 Mobile Artillery guns or 1600 Vehicles (Trucks, cars, Armoured Humvee’s, APCs). Responsibility: They were responsible for transporting troops on the ground by troop carrying trucks, or using transport as means to attack. *Equipment: Lizard APC, Cougar AFV, Eagle Mobile Multipurpose Vehicle, MH-76 Mobile Artillery Artillery Division Artillery brigades would have 1000 Artillery Guns and were the only brigades that were based within the Kundrati Union and acted as a last defense. Responsibility: They protected the country along the shorelines and were also placed along key locations around the location to prevent any air attacks from happening in the country. *Equipment: Howitzer Guns Engineer Division Engineer Divisions had construction equipment (such as excavators, bobcats, etc) Responsibility: Their responsibility was quite various; they were made of construction engineers, transport mechanics, tanks mechanics, etc. They also helped build fortifications and helped supply military on the frontline. Combat engineering is the practice of using the knowledge, tools and techniques of engineering in combat. A combat engineer, in many armies also called pioneer or sapper, is a military specialist in using the tools and techniques of engineering under combat conditions, who may perform any of a variety of tasks. Such tasks typically include fortification, bridge and road construction or destruction, laying or clearing landmines as well as general engineering tasks under fire. More generally speaking, the combat engineer's tasks involve facilitating movement and support of friendly forces while impeding that of the enemy. Usually, a combat engineer is also trained as an infantry rifleman for self-defence. *Equipment: Construction Equipment, Eagle Mobile Multipurpose Vehicle Former Divisions *1st Infantry **20,000 personnel **4 Brigades ***112 Brigade ***113 Brigade ***114 Brigade ***115 Brigade *1st Armoured **20,000 personnel **4 Brigades ***120 Brigade ***121 Brigade ***122 Brigade ***123 Brigade *1st Cavalry/Mobile Artillery **20,000 personnel **4 Brigades ***125 Brigade ***126 Brigade ***127 Brigade ***128 Brigade *1st Artillery **10,000 personnel **2 Brigades ***158 Brigade ***159 Brigade *1st Engineers **20,000 personnel **4 Brigades ***180 Brigade ***181 Brigade ***182 Brigade ***183 Brigade *2nd Infantry **20,000 personnel **4 Brigades ***202 Brigade ***203 Brigade ***204 Brigade ***205 Brigade *2nd Armoured **15,000 personnel **3 Brigades ***220 Brigade ***221 Brigade ***222 Brigade *2nd Cavalry/ Mobile Artillery **20,000 personnel **4 Brigades ***225 Brigade ***226 Brigade ***227 Brigade ***228 Brigade *2nd Artillery **10,000 personnel **2 Brigades ***252 Brigade ***253 Brigade *2nd Engineers **20,000 personnel **4 Brigades ***257 Brigade ***258 Brigade ***259 Brigade ***260 Brigade *3rd Infantry **20,000 **4 Brigades ***351 Brigade ***352 Brigade ***353 Brigade ***354 Brigade *3rd Armoured **15,000 **3 Brigades ***358 Brigade ***359 Brigade ***360 Brigade *3rd Cavalry/Mobile Artillery **15,000 **3 Brigades ***394 Brigade ***395 Brigade ***396 Brigade Also an additional note: As listed below there were special winter Brigades made up that trained at Lirnak for snow and ice conditions; they included an Armored, Engineers, Cavalry/Mobile artillery and 2 Infantry Brigades. Former Rank Structure Officers *OF 10 Field Marshall of Kundrati Union *OF 9 General *OF 8 Major General *OF 7 Lt General *OF 6 Colonel *OF 5 Lt Colonel *OF 4 Major *OF 3 Captain *OF 2 Lieutenant *OF 1 Warrant Officer 1 /Regimental Sergeant Major Enlisted Personnel *EO 6 Warrant Officer 2 *EO 5 Staff Sergeant *EO 4 Sergeant *EO 3 Corporal *EO 2 Lance Corporal *EO 1 Private Category:Armed Forces of Kundrati